Total Drama Island: Wiki Style
Welcome to Total Drama Island: Wiki Style, where 20 Wiki users will compete for the title of last camper standing and 100,000 (virtual) dollars! Who will win? Who will lose? And what Drama will go down in this Season of Total Drama! Find out below, and have fun in this awesome camp This camp is hosted by your amazing Mazda user, Zoomer NOTE: '''If you any awesome challenge ideas, please post them on Zoomer's talk page, thank you! (Not all challenges will be chosen, but I know how creative you guys are ;P Rules '''I want to keep this short and sweet, so everyone can have fun in this camp :) *NO GODPLAYING. You will be givin one warning for this. *Be active. Please guys. *No complaining about eliminations. *Okay. This is a tricky subject, but you CAN quit. Seriously though, think about it before you do. *No voting for yourself. *'My posts will be bolded.' *Have fun, and be creative. There is no pressure in this camp. ;) Sign-Ups Please sign-up as yourself. If you can, a link to your user page would be nice. :) 1. Nduke 2. LF 3. Toad 4. Natedog14 5. Oatmeal- 6. EnTrey 7. Alfie 8.TDAddict 9. Jake R :3 10. TDISF 11. Zinc 12. Flame 13. SG 14. Reddy 15. Zoomer 16. Zannabanna 17. Ult 18. EBGR 19. Mr. E 20. Koops Contestant History Elimination Table Episode One Chat (1) Chris: Speak here guys, while we await the others! Nduke: Hola Chris! :P Toad: Yo. Nate: you people have weird names XD Nduke: Said the guy who says "F*ck you and everyone" In everyone camp :| Nate: just doing it for drama! *winks at chris* For Rateings. Chris: Hmm, okay guys, keep it PG. K? So, are you guys excited for the season? ''' SG: Depends. On how annoying all the other peeps will be. :P *glares at annoying peeps (You know who you are)* Flame: Hey! TDAddict: I agree with SG. (Unintentional rhyming FTW) '''Chris: So, check out your teams guys! Alfie:Something. SG: Nice. Got some friends there. :D Chris: O_________O Jake: This seems like a decent team Zoomer: Ya! Let's go Gophers! (Zanna: Izzy is my favorite character.....she's inspires me.....I'm going to be the Physco of the camp......I'm Physco in real life two. I might be the Eva of the camp two. In real life I give 'Tude. XD) (Okay Zanna, but try not to godplay or get angry at people, okay? Its just a camp: And besides, have fun! This is meant to be an awesome camp) (Zanna: Don't bring things from other camps into this...got it..ok (XD) I know *has fun*) Mr. E: Hi. Chris: Um, hi. So, I guess that's one person left, is it? Ult: *Nods* "Correct, sir." Chris: Well, I guess we have everyone! Its time for your first challenge! Challenge (1) Chris: *is at the top of the 1,000 ft cliff with all of the campers* Okay you guys! Today, your challenge is simple: To jump off of this cliff intot he small ring below! The team which has the most successful jumpers wins your first ever challenge, and the losing sends someone home! So get jumping! Zoomer: O_O Wow, really? Well, here goes nothing. WAAAAHH!!!! *jumps off the cliff and dives into the ring* Trey: This sucks. *jumps* Ahh!!!!!!! Alfie:*jumps with epic shades on* 8) Nate: *Jumps and lands in the middle of the ring* Nduke: *jumps* FOR THE GOPHERS! Ult: *Stares down into the abyss* "Heights...are not my forte." *Pauses* TDAddict: *jumps and lands in the ring* Easy. Jake: *jumps and lands on water* Phew. *air takes him to sand* WTF!?!? D:< SG: *jumps* 8) Oatmeal: *jumps and lands over sharks* Reddy: *jumps* Reddy or nottttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *splashes into the small ring* Yes! Ult: *Mutters* "This is going to be the death of me." *Closes his eyes and jumps off the cliff* LF: Psh, this ain't scary at all! *Runs and jumps off the cliff and lands in the ring* Told ya. Koops: *jumps and lands in the ring* Ult: *Hits the edge of the ring, but slides in* "Pain...consuming my body..." Chris: And so, even though it was a really close one, the Screaming Gophers WIN! Killer Bass, it's time for you guys to vote out a member of your team... Killer Bass Vote (1) Chris: Please tell us who you vote for, thanks guys. Nate: i vote for toad. Mr. E: I vote out Zanna, cuz I can 8D. Reddy: I'll vote for Zanna. He stole my electronic kitten flamethrower. Ult: *Ponders, and then winces from his injuries* "I suppose I'll vote for Toad." Zanna: Toad Chris: I guess well wait a little longer for a few more votes, but so far its 3-2 for Toad! Flame: Don't wanna vote, but..........................................(dramatic music plays) Toad. Sorry :( Chris: And it looks like Toad is the first voted out of Total Drama Island! *an intern brings Toad onto the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? Episode Two Chat (2) Chris: Wow, I did not expect it Toad to leave this early. Well, there's always next season! Zoomer: O_O Neither did I.... But we all gotta go sometime, right? Well, I guess somebody has to win though XD﻿ Flame: I know, I didn't want to vote anyone off. :( Zoomer: It's okay Flame. Toad's cool like that. :) Nduke: WOOT! Final 19 8) Ult: *Smiles slightly* "I actually survived the first elimination ceremony." Zoomer: Yes Nduke! :D Nduke: *Has nothing to better to do* I need a diet coke, nacho cheese doritos, stat! :P Chris: Ya..... No. *yells at intern* I need a diet coke, nacho cheese doritos, stat! *intern brings snacks to him* >:D Nduke: *takes snacks away* MINE! >:D *eats them* Yummy! :D Chris: Rrrr.... You better not win, or I swear to-''' Zoomer: Woah, guys calm yourselfs! '''Chris: Meh. Nduke: *to Chris* You smell like an old lady.. O_O xDD Challenge (2) Chris: Are you guys ready for your second challenge? Each team will choose 1 member to take a TD trivia quiz on chatango. KK? The team who has the most total points wins! So, choose your quizzers below: (Gophers, you obviously can't choose me 'cus I know the answers :P) Chris: Meh, just nominate yourself under your team name. -w- Quizzes will stat immediatly. :P Gopher Quizzers Jake: I wanna be a quiz taker :D SG: I'll do it. :) Chris: Okay, SG can finish the Screaming Gopher's quiz because Jake had to leave. Bass Quizzers Ult: "I suppose I could try to net our team a win." *Looks to the others* "Any objections?" Chris: Good job on your quiz, Ult. :) Ult: *Nods at the host* "Thanks, Chris." 'Mr. E: *claps* Good job, even though I have no idea how you did. (:P) Chris: And so, even though it was very, VERY, close again, just like last time................ The Screaming Gophers WIN! The Bass got an 80, while the Gophers a 95. But good job both teams! Bass, I'll see you at elimination this week. :( Killer Bass Vote (2) Chris: Bass, go ahead and vote anyone off. Well, from your team of course. :P Ult: "While it's my fault we lost, I'll vote for EBGR. My condolences." Reddy: EBGR. TDISF: EBGR Flame: EBGR Mr. E: EBGR (Sorry I'm late) Chris: And that's enough votes for me! EBGR, you have been eliminated from TDI. *EBGR boards the Boat of Losers* Who will it be next week? Episode Three Chat (3) Chris: Wow, things are getting interesting now! Zoomer: I guess....﻿ LF: Gophers all the way! :D Trey: Go Gophers! Chris: Ya, Bass... You guys kind of need to win a challenge.... Alfie:Bass fail. :P Nduke: WOOT! Final 18! 8) (sorry for not making it, had to do a science fair project i got second place for it) Zinc: Ugh, we're failing! Zinc: (CONF) With any luck, I can sabotage our team subtly so we lose more often, so we can boot people who never do anything. Or maybe I should try to help our team win! Mr. E: I have a feeling we'll win this time. :D SG: WINNING! :D Zoomer: YA! *highfives SG* SG: :D Ult: *Sighs* "It's all my fault..." Zoomer: Don't worry about it, Ult. We all have bad days. Maybe today will be your good day? Chris: Your challenge will be tonight guys! And P.S. get ready to BRAWL! Challenge (3) Chris: Today, your challenge is simple. The classic game of Dodgeball. Everyone is going to be on the court at the same time for your respective teams. Shoot and dodge the balls and attempt to get everyone on the other team out. Whichever team does this, wins! And I will be the judge of if you are out or not, so NO fighting. Begin! *throws the balls onto the court* Reddy: *grabs a dodge ball and hurls it at Jake* Hiya! TDAddict: *grabs a ball and hurls it at Zinc* Nduke: *grabs a ball and throws it at Zanna* Take that! LF: *Grabs a ball and throws it at TDISF* Nate: *while Nduke wasnt looking he threw a ball at him* Nduke: *catches ball and throws it at MrE* Nate:*gets another ball and throws it at LF* TDAddict: *hurls another ball at Nate* Reddy: *grabs a stray ball and also throws at LF* LF: *Throws a ball at Flame* Jake: *pushes LF out of the way and get hit* Aw man :( Zinc, Jake, and Mr E are out :P Alfan:*throws a ball at Ult* Reddy: *grabs another ball8 Tjis time, you won't escape! *hurls another ball at LF* TDAddict: *throws a ball at Reddy* Nduke: *throws ball at Reddy* Alfan:*throws a ball at Reddy* Nate: *catches it and trows it at reddy* Zoomer: *throws a ball at Reddy* LF, Zanna, and Ult are out. Reddy: *drops to the ground and all the balls go over his head* That was close. Zoomer: *whips a ball at Reddy* Flame: *whips ball at Zoom* Reddy: *is hit* God, you'll pay... -_- Nate: *whips a ball at Flame* Zoomer: *gets hit* Aww man! Go Gophers! Nate, Flame, and Zoomer are out. Nate, you've been hitting your teammates XD Flame: -_- Nate: oops XD (i didnt see the eilm. table) Nduke: *throws at TDISF* YES :DDD WE WIN!! WE WIN!!! Chris: Wow. That wasn't even that close. Well, the Gophers win, the Bass lose. Guys, vote someone out. And think about it before you do, :P Killer Bass Vote (3) Chris: Go ahead, my fishy friends. Flame: Zanna Reddy: Zanna Mr. E: Zanna (Sorry, I had to do lawnwork today. :P) Ult: "I suppose I'll just vote with the majority. Sorry, Zanna." Chris: And Zanna is eliminated! Bye bye! *intern takes Zanna to the Boat of Losers* Wow, Bass, you guys gotta pick it up! Episode Four Chat (4) Chris: Wow, really Bass? Gophers are pwning. O_O Zoomer: Actually, I agree with you for once. O_O﻿ LF: That's right, Gophers are here to win! :D Reddy: *rolls eyes* You say that now. But in the end, a Bass will win! Jake: You are one fishy team :P Nate: Fudge You! Nduke: Eh, what? Nate: instead of saying the f word, i say that! SG: ...What are you, five? Nate: F*CK YOU, how about that? Nduke: Classless. Ult: *Sighs* "Already three members down...this doesn't bode well for us..." (Apologies for missing the challenge; I was at a baseball game.) Mr. E: We really need a win. (CONF) Our team moral is seriously down, we need a win, something, anything! Just to raise our moral and start to gain momentum. Also, if we lose, I'm pretty sure Nate will go anyways. (I was doing lawn work today, so I was unable to get on the computer today.) SG: @Nate: Now, that was just rude. Xaflan(Alfan :P):*has a cool black coat on* The fool is merely sad about his impending elimination. Why trouble him so close to his overwhelming defeat? SG: Because once he leaves, I can't trouble him. (:P) Trey: Good point. Reddy: *glares at Nate* Do you WANT to give them more determination? Ult: *Looks at the Gophers* "It seems that they don't consider us a threat anymore. We'll use that overconfidence to our advantage today." Challenge (4) Chris: Today, you guys are going to be going to BONEY ISLAND! First, you must paddle there by canoe, and when you get to the island, race across it to the other side. But be careful, many dangers await you! First person to jump into the water on the other side WINS! And.... Go! Zoomer: Let's go, Gopher! *races up to a canoe and jumps in* Trey: Let's do this! *tries to jump into a canoe, but lands on his head* Ouch! Nduke: Come on Gophers! *jumps in the canoe with Zoomer* Ult: "Shall we head out, team?" *Walks calmly over to one of the canoes* Reddy: I doubt any on them will be of any use, so let's just go. *gets in a canoe with Ult* Zoomer: *paddles off with Nduke* LF: Whatever, we're gonna win no matter what! *Runs to a canoe and gets in* Ult: *Looks at their frozen teammates* "Right." *Steps in the canoe, and begins to maneuver the vessel away from the shore* Reddy: *asfter he and Ult are out of ear shot and he is paddling* I say we vote off Nate next, agreed? SG: *jumps into canoe* Nduke: *paddles* GO GOPHERS, GOOOO!! :D Zoomer: *laughs* Wow, Nduke... :D Ult: *Shrugs* "I suppose one's as good as any other at this point..." Reddy: *arrives at Boney Island with Ult* Looks like we're first. *hops out and runs into the jungle* It seems to easy right now... Ult: *Nods in assent* "Not a good sign..." Reddy: *walking along* I’ve got a bad feeling- *is suddenly surrounded by Wooly Beavers* About this… *screams and runs away, being chased by the beavers* Zoomer: *arrives with Nduke* Phew, we- *Wooly beavers jump out of the forest, looking hungry* Zoomer: AAAAAH!!!! *runs through the jungle screaming* Ult: "I was never one for physical exertion." *Waves Reddy away and lures the Beavers away from his teammate* "Go on without me!" Nduke: AHH! *runs behind Zoomer* Reddy: 8runs through jungle* how long is this damn jungle?! Reddy: *reaches shore and dives into the water* Yes! Zoomer: Darn! Well, I guess its good for them to win at least once.... Chris: And the Killer Bass WIN for once! Screaming Gophers Vote (1) Chris: Go ahead and vote anyone out. P.S, EnTrey was banned, so its a double elim :P SG: Koops. Zoomer: Sorry man, but it has to be Koops. TDAddict: Koops. Nduke: Well, It's gotta be Koops. D: LF: I vote Koops. Chris: And Koops is the fifth one outta here! *Koops boards the Boat of Losers with an unconcious EnTrey beside him* O_O You did not see that... Anyways, tune in next time! Episode 5 Chat (5) Chris: How many of you suckers left? Oh ya: 15. Well, have fun, anyways. XD Z﻿oomer: O_O Have fun? Are you kidding me? We were nearly eatin last time by Wooly Beavers! :@ LF: Meh, it can only get better, right? Ult: *Winces as he touches the injuries he sustained from the Wooly Beavers* "So painful...victory hurts me..." Nduke: Final 15, episode 5 8) TDISF: yay! We won! Chris: P.S. EnTrey is back in the game. Looks like he wasn't banned afterall O_O Mr. E: *to Ult* That looks kinda... bad. Ult: *Winces again* "You could say that." Challenge (5) Chris: Today, we are going deer hunting! Some of you will be deer, the others hunters. A group of people will be given a section, where there will deer and hunters. If you are a deer, run for it! If your a hunter, GET HUNTING. With paintball guns, of course. :P Whichever team shoots the most of the other team, wins! Gopher Hunters: Alfan, LF, Addict, Nduke Gopher Deer: Jake, SG, Oats, Zoomer, EnTrey Bass Hunters: TDISF, Reddy, Nate, Zinc Bass Deer: Ult, Flame, Mr E Area 1 Contains all Gopher Hunters and all Bass Deer Mr. E: *is hiding behind a tree* Ult: "I must away." *Limps painfully away, and decides to hide in a clump of bushes nearby* LF: Let's do this, Gophers! *Begins quietly walking around the woods* *Loudspeaker*: Hurry up and shoot someone already! *snickers* We don't have all day you know. Now bag a Bambi! Area 2 Contains all Bass Hunters and all Gopher Deer Zoomer: AAAH! *runs off into the woods* SG: *hides out in a tree* *Loudspeaker*: Hurry up and shoot someone already! *snickers* We don't have all day you know. Now bag a Bambi!